ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Grounded
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Enemies *Arrapago Crab x9 ** Level 72-74 ** Not aggro, not linking *Periqia Pugil x5 ** Level 75-76 ** Not aggro, linking *Debaucher x3 ** Level 77-79 ** Sound and low HP aggro * The mobs can all be slept, but build sleep resistance like the scorps in Operation Desert Swarm. Each successive Lullaby loses a few seconds, so a BRD can only Lullaby and logout if they log after their very first Lullaby on those mobs. Maybe the second if they use Nursemaid's Harp. Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough * You do not control Excaliace like a normal Escort NPC. ** When he starts running, follow him until he stops and says something. *** You can't /follow him, but you can lock target on him and auto-run. ** Once he stops and says something, as long as a member of the party stays near and facing him, he won't move. ** If you back off more than 5' and then approach him again, he will start moving towards the end as long as you are close enough and he doesn't encounter any monsters. *** Sometimes this doesn't work, and you need to get close again and then back off again. *** Do not stay away from him for long or he will try to escape. *** He will occassionally stop while deciding where to go. When he does this, it is not necessary to back off (in fact, doing so may cause him to start running backwards). When you need to back off, he'll say something similiar to "your breath stinks! too much garlic?" ** If he sees a monster or you stay more than 10' away from him for about 10 seconds, he will run back towards the entrance until he gets tired or someone manages to stop him somehow. ** While he's on the move, just stay right on his heels. ** It is possible to stop him while he's moving forward by getting just ahead of him. The exact technique is unclear; it usually takes several tries to make it work. * Only one member of the party needs to escort him. The rest of the party should stay away so they don't interfere with trying to get him moving. Flee or +movement speed gear are useful, but not necessary, for the player staying with the prisoner. ** If he's left alone for too long, he'll escape and say "Heh. The Immortals really must be having troubles finding troops if they sent this bunch of slowpokes to watch over me..." The assault will then be considered a failure and will end. * The Arrapago Crabs are not Charmable; Gauge returns the " cannot charm the Arrapago Crab!" message. * You start in the round room in H-6. Excaliace is there waiting for you. * For the 3 pairs of rooms in (H/I-7/8), he chooses to visit either the West or East room. ** One side has 3 Arrapago Crabs, the other has no mobs, so wait for him to choose. ** If he chooses the side with mobs, stay at the crossroads to intercept him when he comes running back, and clear the room before starting him again. ** When he goes to a room with no mobs, follow him until he stops, then move away so he continues to the next pair of rooms. *** When he gets to the wall, if you're between 5' and 10' from him he will just pause and turn around; if you're closer he'll stop and complain about your breath, and you'll need to get him started again. ** His choice between vacant or crab-occupied room is random. He can choose to investigate all the empty rooms, or he can choose the occupied rooms, or he can investigate a mixture. * After investigating three of six rooms, he goes south to the crossroads in SE (H-8). * He will turn West or East at the crossroads and head to the 'T' in SW (H-9), past Periqia Pugils and a Debaucher. ** The direction he chooses is random. ** There are 2 Pugils on the West path, 3 on the East path. ** The Debaucher can spawn in the crossroads in SW (H-9), in the room in NE (H-9) (on the East path), or in the tunnel in (G-8). * He stops at the crossroads in SW (H-9), then continues South. * There is another Debaucher in (G-10). It can spawn either to the West, where you need to deal with it, or to the East, where Excaliace won't see it. * There is one more Debaucher in the final room. If it spawns on the North side of the room you need to deal with it; if it spawns on the South side of the room he won't see it. ** Be sure it is out of the way before he enters the room; if he sees it and runs away, he can jump right up a cliff and get far away from you. * When he reaches the NW corner of the southernmost room in (H-11), you win, and the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear next to him. Trio Strategy * This mission can be trioed in about 15 minutes, with one player of any job to control Excaliace, and two others to move the monsters out of his way. ** BLM and BRD works. Minimum seems to be one player with non-DoT AoE attack to pull crabs, the other player with Sleepga, and either of them with Gravity, Lullaby or +movement speed gear for the Doomed. ** It is also possible to trio with two DD (NIN or /NIN) and a healer. The healer controls the NPC while the other two kill the mobs close enough to get healed, but far enough not to make the NPC nervous. * For the crab rooms, let him choose a room. If he chooses crabs, stop him when he runs back. Then pull all the crabs from that room to the opposite room, Horde Lullaby, then Sleepga II and logout while Excaliace goes to the now emptied room. Pulling is complicated by the fact that they don't link. * For the pugil area, once Excaliace chooses a direction stop him. Pull the pugils from the path he chooses (2 on the W, 3 on the E) into the nearby dead-end corridor (to the NW if he goes W, to the NE if he goes E). Sleepga/Logout like the crabs. * The Doomed need to be handled differently. They can only be slept by Bard, and aggro, so sleep/logout doesn't work for them. However, they deaggro pretty easily, so the Bard can just sleep them and run away, leading them in the direction he wants them to go. Eventually they will give up chasing and start wandering back to their spawn. The Bard can then Sneak up and run past them. ** All three Doomed can spawn in different spots so that on some runs you will need to move them and on other runs you can ignore them and Excaliace will just run by. ** For the first Doomed, pull it around to the other pugil area so the NPC can get by. ** For the second Doomed in SE G-10, pull it into the little nook to the E while the NPC passes, then run away to the south and let it deaggro. Note that Excaliace hugs the west wall through this part. ** For the third Doomed in F-11, just pull it into the nook in south F-12 and keep it asleep until the mission ends. Game Description ;Mission Orders: The Immortals have captured a member of the Seagull Phratrie, a rebel organization. You are to escort the prisoner safely to a holding area. Map